HOD: THERE'S NEVER A RIGHT TIME
by thewomanwhosoldtheworld
Summary: ZADE one-shot set after series, Zoey tells Wade she is pregnant for the third time... another prefect moment at the wrong time, huh... Zoey smiles to herself


Summary: ZADE one-shot set after series, Zoey tells Wade she is pregnant for the third time... another prefect moment at the wrong time, huh... Zoey smiles to herself

**HOD: THERE'S NEVER A RIGHT TIME**

She doesn't know when she felt it, maybe it was when she saw the look in his eyes when she and George had their first 'almost date' at the Rammer Jammer.

She knew, she can't quite describe it. She knew that he loved her that he had always loved her and she felt something.

She felt 'it.'

She has never had good bedside manner, which has never changed over the years, and she has always had problems with trying to convey her feelings to others which is ridiculous when she thinks about it since she is a doctor and a dam good one so it took them a while, one year and three months to be exact.

Zoey Hart is thankful now that she had been able to get the words out, words she still sometimes find difficult to say.

Wade Kinsella has been her everything for six years and counting now. They still fight, in fact Zoey threw him out of the house a couple of months after they moved into together in the pouring rain, which as she has noticed doesn't happen often in Bluebell, they made up soon after and Wade still jokes about it with her.

He has a pure heart and he loves their two children more than life itself and he always forgives her for things that she isn't quite sure George would have ever been able to do.

Zoey smiles to herself as she finishes cleaning up the dishes, glancing out the window she notices it is starting to rain. She kisses their children goodnight before making her way to the couch, her feet are killing her. She sits down next to Wade, he is watching football and she leans into his embrace.

"It's raining Wade." She says her voice quiet. Wade looks down at her and smiles, he gets up and returns to the couch with two beers in his hands, by this time she has changed the channel, he doesn't seem to notice or doesn't care.

"In remembrance of our five year anniversary." He says passing her a beer.

"Of me kicking you out?" She laughs, he sits down again and wraps one of his arms around her shoulders and pulls her close.

"Of you realizing that nothing can keep me away from you doc, no matter how many city girl tantrums you throw... I love you..." He says leaning down and kiss her.

"I love you." She replies before their lips meet. When he pulls away he takes a sip from his beer and turns to her with a frown.

"You're not thirsty?" He asks, and she sighs putting her beer on the table, she is about to speak when lighting cracks through the sky close to their house, the rain begins to pour down even heavier now, she stiffens a little before relaxing again.

"I would love a beer Wade but... I'm not going to be able to drink one for another nine months." A few seconds pass before Wade realizes what she is telling him and a huge smile appears across his face.

She had kept the secret of her pregnancy from him for a week now wanting to tell him at the right time but then she realized that there is never a 'right time.'

She had told Wade of her first pregnancy when they were driving a tractor in the annual Bluebell Founder's Day parade, he swerved off the road, much like her first Founder's Day parade, and Zoey had fallen off the tractor into a bunch of hay, she has never seen Wade looked so worried in that moment she had burst out laughing and Wade began laughing as people began rushing over to them to see if they were alright.

In the space of five minutes she had never seen him look so worried or so happy in her life.

When she told him about their second baby they were having thanksgiving dinner at the deserted Rammer Jammer with her mother. Lemon of all people had found out she was pregnant and had been looking for her all day to confirm the news. Amusing everyone knew she burst into the Rammer Jammer rambling about how excited she was that her baby was going to be born around the same time as hers.

Zoey hung her head and peered up to see her mother staring at her, she had looked over at Wade and his smile grew wider and wider until he couldn't contain his excitement any longer and he picked her up and spun her around laughing, he then spent the next five minutes asking if she was alright while her mother and Lemon looked on.

There is no such thing is a right time but she is sure now there are prefect moments because she has lived through them, all of them with this man beside her.

She kisses him again a small smile appearing on her face.

"I'll never throw you out of the house again..." She whispers and he smiles back, she notices he has turned it back to the football and she punches him on the arm.

"IF you stop changing the channel when I'm watching something Wade!" She says throwing her hands up in the air and Wade laughs.

Another prefect moment at the wrong time... _huh_... Zoey smiles to herself.


End file.
